south park hogwarts
by elenaisdumb
Summary: When south park goes to hogwarts, things turn on the bad side for tweek, and maybe for others too. Rated M for language and gore (Gore isnt in chapter one, but it will be in later chapters.)
1. Prolouge

Kyle's pov:

I looked through the window and onto the station we haven't left yet.

"Is this actually happening?" I thought to myself.

I had always cared about logic, and wizardry and witchcraft simply isn't logical. No amount of explaining could explain magic to me. I come from a family of muggles, so when I got the letter, we were all dumbfounded. We still are. Just a month later, I find myself sitting alone in a booth on a train with nothing but my supplies and my thoughts.

Just then, I heard a knock on the train car's door.

"Hi." A boy with black hair and deep blue eyes walked into the booth. He sat down.

"I hope you don't mind if i sit here, the only other cart open had some crying kid and a dude who looked like he was gonna beat the ever living shit out of him"

"I don't mind. Im kyle by the way,"

"NIce to meet you, im Stan."

Craig's pov:

I'd been waiting for this moment since before I could remember. Even though my mom was a muggle, my dad was a wizard, and he taught me all about this stuff. I cared more about it back then when i thought it would be cool. Now that i had to be stuck in a train for seven hours with this guy, i realized that i was fucked.

The "This guy" im reffering to is the kid who sat next to me. Clyde, he said his name was. I wasnt that opposed to clyde as much as I was to the amount of crying he was doing. Like yeah, we're all going to miss home, but we can go back for the holidays. Suck it up kid. Then, finally, something stops clyde's crying. A kock on the door.

"GAH! I'm gonna be late! There are no other seats open! You gotta let me sit with you!"

"Anyone who shuts him up can sit with me," I said, gesturing at clyde.

"Thank you. Im Tweek." The boy said. Is he always this frantic? I hoped he would calm down soon.

"Im Craig."

Tweek sat down next to me. That's when I finally cared enough to look at him. His blonde hair was a mess, his shirt was all buttoned wrong, and in his hand he was holding a coffee. All I could think about was how much of a mess both the kids in the car with me were.

Then, we heard another knock on the door, but this time it was two kids. Great. All I wanted was to sit alone on the train, and now i'm stuck in an overfilled cart.

"H-H-Hi fellas. Im J-Jimmy and this is token. Can we sit H-Here?"

"Yeah!" Clyde answered before I could put in my input. This was going to be a long seven hours.

Cartman's Pov:

I walked onto the train, my things trailing behind me. Great. There was only one cart left with any space in it. I opened the door.

"I'm sitting here." I said

"Nice to meet you, im Stan" said the boy closest to the door, but I wasn't looking at him, it was the one in the corner i was interested in. he had curly red hair, light skin, but no freckles.

"Daywalker" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" asked Stan

"Eric. My name is Eric Cartman."

"Nice to meet you eric"

"Who are you?" I asked the boy in the corner as i sat down next to him.

"Im kyle." He said boredly. I could already tell, i was gonna fucking hate this kyle kid.

The door opened again, but this time with no knock. A freckled blonde kid walked in.

"Im Kenny. Can I sit here?"

"Why not" i said. This kid looked cooler than stan and kyle anyway. After they introduced themselves,they heard one final knock on the door.

"Hi," a blonde boy with a light southorn accent said."My names Leopold, but everybody calls me butters. Aw geez, you guys don't mind if i sit here, do ya?" I was gonna say no

"Go ahead dude!" kenny says and scoots over for butters. Just as he sat down, the train took off.

Kenny's Pov:

The train ride went on for too long, and the worst part was, everyone fell asleep exept for me, so there was absolutely no one to talk to. That Cartman kid snored too loud too. That was finally, the train came to a stop. We all boarded boats and drifted over to the biggest house i had ever seen in my life. I guess its a castle, not a house, but whatever. I didnt even realise when we got there, i was too busy thinking about what house i would be in. Slytherin? Nah. Ravenclaw, No. Griffindor? Maybe. Hufflepuff? That one seemed like my best bet. We were then lead inside the castle into the biggest room i had ever been in. there, we were called one by one.

First, they called Tucker, craig. Ravenclaw. Marsh, Stan. Griffindor. Black, Token. Ravenclaw. Broflovski, kyle. Ravenclaw. Stotch, Leopold. Hufflepuff. Donavin, clyde, Slytherin. Cartman, eric. Slytherin. Tweek, Tweek, HufflePuff….

After what seemed like a million names, they finally got to me.

"McCormick, Kenny" a lady called. I walked up and sat down. Some weird hat got placed on my head.

"Very interesting" I thought i heard it say. Probably just my imagination.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled out. That must not have been my imagination.

I went to go sit at the hufflepuff table, where all the kids were cheering. Immediately, i saw the kid i was in the train cart with. Butters. He seemed pretty cool from the train, so i sat next to him.

"Hey ken!" he exclaimed, "So glad we got the same house. This is tweek!" He said, then pointed at some messy kid.

"Hey tweek. Im kenny" i said. I then sat down and had the best meal of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Later

Tweek's Pov:

We had just started seventh year, and i could already feel them following me. Behind corners, in the shadows, hiding under my bed, I knew something was there. I've always known I was being followed, but it's so much worse here at hogwarts. Why? I don't know. It's been like this ever since I first attended hogwarts 6 years ago. Though my friends help calm me down, most of them don't believe me. Clyde says I'm overreacting, and jimmy and token agree. But not Craig. At least, if he really didn't believe me, he didn't say it to my face. I heard a knock on the door to my dormitory, and Craig walked in. All of the others in the room left. whether they were scared of craig, scared of getting in trouble for having someone of another house in our room, or thinking we were going to sleep together, i don't know. Oh god i hope they don't think we're sleeping together. I mean, it's not like i don't like him, if anything, i love him. It's just that he probably doesn't feel the same, and he would probably get all weird and not hang out with me if people thought that.

"Hey Tweek." Craig said and sat down on my bed with me. He came in every night last year to check on me, and I hope this year won't be any different.

"H-Hey craig" My stutter had faded over the years, but it came back when i was scared or nervous or feeling anything bad. That's how Craig always knew when something was up.

"You okay tweek?" he asks calmly. After not responding for a while, he grabs my hand.

"Tweek, is something wrong?"

"They're following me again." I said softly. I didn't want anyone else to hear, even though no one else was in the room. He gently grabbed me with his big, strong arms and pulled me closer. I spent the whole night crying into his chest whilst he reassured me that it was okay.

Cartman's Pov:

Yeah, I know that they're following Tweek. They're following me too, but i'm not a pussy so i won't go cry about it. I've actually been trying to figure out what they are, and while im smarter than people give me credit for, I need some help. Thats why i told stupid ginger Jew mudblood Kyle to meet me in the library. As much as I hate to admit it, There's no doubt that kyle is the smartest kid at school. He's just lucky that Craig doesn't try, 'cuz craig would be a lot smarter that Kyle is.

Finally, i got to the library. I swear, Its like stupid Hogwarts gets bigger every time i have to go somewhere. After searching the library, I found him sitting in a lounge chair reading a book.

"Hey Jew" i greet

"Hey Fatass" he says without even looking up from his book.

"Whatcha reading" I ask. I then flop down onto the chair next to his.

"The same thing you told me to read." He gestures to the cover, which reads "The Hauntings of Hogwarts" I don't know why i told him to read that. Figuring this out is gonna have more to do with exploring everywhere they could be hiding, and considering hogwarts is huge, It's gonna take a while.

"Come on." I say. I grab his wrist and dragged him out of the library.

"Where are we going?" he asks angrily.

"Hufflepuff house quarters. That's where we'll find the key to figuring this all out."

"Why Hufflepuff?" he asks, sounding annoyed.

"Because that's where we'll find Tweek." I respond, not wanting to explain to kyle that tweek sees them too.

I barged into the hufflepuff common room, kyle grudging behind me.

"Where's tweek?" I ask kenny.

"In the bedroom probably fucking craig." Great. Now i have to deal with craig not wanting me to freak twerk out.

"Ken, you know hes not fuckin' craig." Butters responds. I really dont wanna have to talk to butters, so kyle and i push to the dorm room, where we see Tweek crying into Craig's arms. What fags. Craig notices us.

"The fuck do you guys want?" he growls. Kyle looks a little scared of craig, so i just let him hide behind me.

"We need to talk to your boyfriend." I reply.

"H-He's not-"

"Anything you can say to him you can say to me." wow. I didn't expect craig to just take the whole boyfriend thing.

"Fine." there was no way I was getting craig to leave. "Kyle, you have to help talk too."

"Fine" kyle said. I could tell he really didn't wanna be here, but I just didn't give a shit.

"I see them too." I said to Tweek. He looks more nervous than he usually is.

"Yea, but do you SEE them, or do you just sense them?" he asks.

"Sometimes I see them, but other times I just know that they're there."

"They're here right now." tweek whispers. Craig holds him tighter. I turn around. Just as tweek says, i see one of them. This one was my least favorite. This one always showed up as kyle, but his eyes were clouded over, his skin had no color, and worst of all, he was hanging from a noose. I looked back at the real kyle, and he was still there, wondering what me and tweek were looking at. But that's how it always was. I would see an image of one of my classmates dying, but that classmate would be right there in a second, being fine. Tweek and i just referred to the dead classmates as "they". We didn't want to give them any proper name. It was probably around time to ask tweek what he knew about them, but when I looked at tweek, his throat was slit. And beside him, craig's wrists were cut open. And Kyle was still hanging. I ran out of that room, that was more of them at one time then I had ever seen in my life.


End file.
